


I'll hold you when things go wrong

by bucksbuddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksbuddie/pseuds/bucksbuddie
Summary: In which Buck and Eddie are hormonal high schooler's who meet on thewonderful,wonderful website that is Omegle.com and despite all odds, they kick it off. Soon, Eddie begins to successfully crack away at the tough-jock exterior that is Buck's armor, and finds that underneath all the cocky smirks, sarcastic and witty comebacks, there's someone who's way more damaged than both boys ever thought possible.In a whirlwind of first-times, falling in love, drama in friendships, and all the hardships that being eighteen years old already brings, both Buck and Eddie are about to discover that sometimes in life, you're lucky enough to meet the one person who will stand beside you when everything feels like it's crashing down before your eyes. And sometimes, you meet that person on the internet.. against all the odds of that going horribly wrong.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Doug Kendall, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll hold you when things go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> to be completely honest, i have not the slightest idea what possessed me to write this. but here we are. i'm going to be upfront and say i suck at multi chapter stories, and i suck at commitment as a whole. so i don't know how often updates will come in for this story, but i'll try my very best to stay committed, because i actually feel fairly confident that i can take this all the way.
> 
> this first chapter is kind of a mess, and i'm not sure i'm totally happy with how it turned out, but i couldn't stand to stare at it as a draft anymore. XD  
> please let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> as always, Kudos and comments are SO much appreciated!<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT: 03/10/21*
> 
> updates might come a little slow, or a lot slow, i'm not quite sure; i'm a full-time college student and my semester's almost done, so i'm really focusing on getting all my papers written & my assignments completed!  
> i will always make time to update, but it just may be on a very uneven schedule :) ❤
> 
> your support is always appreciated & never goes unnoticed, thank you! <3

_“Wait, so how did you guys meet?”_

_“Uh, a website. It’s called Omegle.”_

_“What is it, like a dating site?”_

_“Uh– not... not exactly. You just talk to strangers online, like for a one-time thing. To be completely honest, I only went on it ‘cause I was horny.”_

_“Of course you did.”_

_“Just try it out, it’s fun, I promise.”_

* * *

**_BUCK_ **

The blonde kept clicking his phone off and on, hoping maybe it’d make TK reply to him quicker – or at all. Either would be fucking nice.

But, spoiler! It doesn’t.

“Ugh.” Buck grunted, slapping his phone on his thigh as he sat on his bed, staring at the open word document on his laptop; an English paper due tomorrow morning, first period. He wasn’t even halfway done, and in no mood to put forth any kind of effort to finish it right now. Buck just wanted someone to talk to. Dinner with his parents that evening had been... Mentally draining, to say the very least. And TK was always the one Buck would call to vent to, and the two friends would talk shit about the blonde’s rich, pretentious, highly-stuck-up and neglectful parents.

To say Margaret and Phillip Buckley shouldn’t have had children is...

An understatement, at best.

Fuck it, he doesn’t want to think about his parents right now. So... What does an eighteen-year-old, bored, raging hormonal high schooler do at ten o’clock in the evening?

....Yeah.

But, halfway into his journey of self-induced bliss, TK’s words ring though Buck’s mind; _“Just try it out.”_

**_‘Fuck it.’_** Buck thinks to himself, typing in the address of this so-called ‘Omegle’ website. Buck bit his lip as the words _You are now chatting with a stranger, say hi!_ pop up across his laptop screen. **_‘I’m so going to regret this.’_**

_Stranger is typing..._

Oh god.

**Stranger:** a/s/l ? :)

 **Sent:** what’s a/s/l?

 **Stranger:** Age, sex, location. You don’t gotta put your location if you don’t want to, though. But, for example; I’m Eddie. 18, male, Los Angeles.

Buck’s fingertips hover over his keyboard, and for some reason, "Eddie’s" friendliness eggs him on:

**Sent:** uh, name’s buck. im 18, male, and im from LA too

 **Stranger:** Oh, cool! :) So, what do you like to do, Buck?

**_‘Play football, jerk off.’_ **

**Sent:** uh, uknow, just regular highschool guy stuff. i play football for my school team

 **Stranger:** Oh, a football player! That’s sexy.

Oh.

Buck felt his heartbeat quicken and a flush creeping up the back of his neck into his cheeks. He bit his lip, stalling over the keyboard. It wasn’t like Buck wasn’t into guys; Buck’s known he’s bisexual ever since grade school, but he’s still ‘in the closet’, so to speak. His parents were conservatives and religious; having their son tell them he likes it up the ass definitely wouldn’t go over smoothly.

But this? This was private. His parents would never have to know; and it’s not like he’s going to meet Eddie any time soon – or ever, if he was lucky.

**Sent:** u think so?

 **Stranger:** Yeah! Guys who play any kind of sport are hot, in my opinion at least. I don’t play sports, I’m horribly coordinated.

 **Sent:** bet ur greatly coordinated in other places, tho

That... was not intentional. But Buck was feeling brave, and free, and bold, so fuck it.

**Stranger:** Ha-ha, smooth.

Buck smirked, **_‘I wonder if he’s a bottom...?’_**

**Sent:** so whatre u doing on omegle

 **Stranger:** Probably the same thing you’re doing.

 **Sent:** ur procrastinating writing an english assignment, so u went on the internet 2 talk to strangers?

 **Stranger:** ....Not exactly..

Buck was intrigued by this ‘Eddie’ person. He smirked, again.

**Sent:** so tell me, eddie. what brings u here

 **Stranger:** I was bored.

**_‘You mean horny.’_ **

_Stranger is typing..._

Buck stared at his laptop screen, his bottom lip between his teeth. He could hear his mother arguing with his father downstairs and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes; it was a nightly routine, and – oh look! – they were right on time. Time for Phillip to sneak out for another “late night meeting” which directly translated to “I’m going to go commit infidelity because I hate the nagging bitch I’m married to.”

**Stranger:** This might sound weird but, um. Could I have your number? I’d like to keep in touch with you, if that’s okay, obviously.

Oh.

Suddenly this went from something Buck was just ‘trying out’ to something very much more real than pissing around on the internet, hoping to god there were no real life consequences. But...

It didn’t really feel like talking to Eddie off of Omegle was a _consequence._ Or, in the very least, _dangerous._ At all.

That was crazy, right? Giving your number to someone you’ve known for ten minutes? That’s pure insanity right there. But still-

**Sent:** and y should i give my digits 2 a complete online stranger, eddie

 **Stranger:** Well, you bring up a good point. But what are the odds of us ever connecting again once we disconnect from this chat?

 **Stranger:** At least this way, we exchange numbers, talk a bit, and if you don’t like me or in the very worst circumstances you end up hating my guts, well then you can just block me. :)

Damn, he’s good.

**Sent:** hm. well good point. here u go: _(insert mobile number)_

_You have disconnected._

Buck couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he looked at the screen in front of him. He was still smiling as he cleared his search history and closed the Chrome tab on his laptop. He was smiling even **wider** when he unlocked his phone and tapped a very excited message to TK.

**( From: Buck )** U WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FUCKING DID!!!!!!!!!

 **( From: Buck )** ok ur prob fucking carlos or smth so i’ll just tell u. i went on that omegle site, and i met a guy named eddie, and i GAVE HIM MY FUCKING CELL #

Buck almost dropped his phone at the sound of the front door of his house slamming loudly and abruptly shut. The sounds of his mother trying to muffle her crying soon followed. That was on schedule as well. The elaborate home-cooked meal, the phony nice attitude during dinner, followed by the arguing, the screaming, the door slamming, and of course, Margaret drowning her failed-and-miserable-marriage-sorrows in a bottle of rum in the privacy of hers and Phillip’s bedroom – but he hardly sleeps there anyways, so it’s pretty much just Margaret’s bedroom.

Buck sighed, about to put his phone down face-first, before it buzzed with a text notification. Thinking TK _finally_ fucking replied, he turned it over, only to see-

**( From: an unknown number )** Hi Buck, it’s Eddie. :)

 **( From: an unknown number)** Uh, Eddie from Omegle!

**_‘Did he seriously think I forgot? Fuck, that’s kind of cute..’_ **

Buck smiled at his phone, biting his lip for the umpteenth goddamn time that evening. His thumbs hovered over his keyboard, debating on a witty, flirty response. Or maybe something genuine, and slightly flirty? He settled on-

**( From: Buck )** hi ‘eddie from omegle’

 **( From: Buck )** u act as if i forgot about the guy i literally just met who bore no shame in telling me he drools over guys who play sports ;)

 **( From: omegle eddie )** Firstly, I absolutely did not say I “drool” over guys who play sports. I said I find them attractive.

 **( From: Buck )** i think ur word was “hot”

 **( From: omegle eddie )** ...Okay, fine. Hot.

Buck couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He wondered if Eddie had blushed while he typed that.

**( From: Buck )** :p

 **( From: Buck )** while i’d love to stay and get 2 know more about ur fascination in men who kick around balls (make of that what u will, im sure u have a wild imagination) i have an english paper due tmrw

 **( From: Buck )** uh, maybe we can talk another time?

**_‘Way to sound like a desperate housewife. Idiot.’_ **

**( From: omegle eddie )** Oh, sure. :) I’d love that. Good luck on your paper, Buck.

 **( From: Buck )** thx. night eddie

* * *

**( From: T[win]K, 1:38 AM )** fuck man, sorry, guess where I’ve been :p

 **( From: T[win]K )** so you met someone?? what’s he like? did you see his dick?

 **( From: Buck )** jesus

 **( From: Buck )** no i did not see his dick, tk. i ended things early bc i have a paper due tomorrow. and so do u, idiot

 **( From: Buck )** did u even do it??

 **( From: T[win]K )** nope. I was doing OTHER THINGS ;)

 **( From: T[win]K )** if you catch my drift heheh

 **( From: Buck )** lovely

 **( From: Buck )** im trying 2 sleep. u should do the same. from the sounds of ur.. eventful evening u need rest b4 tmrw

 **( From: T[win]K )** fine. maybe Triggs will give me a grace period for my late paper?

 **( From: Buck )** doubtful

 **( From: T[win]K )** yeah, I know, I was just trying to be positively naive for a second

 **( From: T[win]K )** but you are giving me FULL DETAILS tomorrow morning ;)

 **( From: T[win]K )** night, Buckaroo

 **( From: Buck )** night. ur exhausting, but ily

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bucksbuddie)   
>  [my tumblr](https://plaid-diaz.tumblr.com)


End file.
